The present invention relates to functional briefs for men, more precisely, a functional briefs for men wherein penis and scrotum are contained automatically in independent area without separating them by physical act.
According to many studies of male sexual function, hormone secretion, sperm production and activities, the change in ambient temperature leads to the change in body temperature and the change in male sexual function as well, as portrayed by the media.
The human body shows homeostasis in orer to maintain a constant body temperature. Like the human body, the scrotum also shrinks and enlarges as room temperature decreases or increases respectively, which is also the result of homeostasis for keeping the temperature of the scrotum stable.
In other words, the rising ambient temperature leads to increase in the temperature of human body, which also results in increase in the temperature of the testicles. In this situation, homeostasis allows the scrotum to enlarge so that the testicles can cool down. The problem is that warm weather makes the scrotum expand a lot larger to cool off and in turn it requires more space in conventional briefs as they are typically tight between thighs. The result is that the penis is pressured downwards and that makes it sweatier. Furthermore, the sweat that covers the scrotum and the vicinity of men's genital organs is usually difficult to evaporate, which in turn increases the temperature of the testicles and causes uncomfortable feeling. This recurring discomfort prompts men to relieve the sweat by reaching for the scrotum and raising it awkwardly upward by hand.
This habit is an instinctive action to keep the temperature of the testicles constant so that deterioration in sexual function can be prevented.
The conventional arts have played a good role in fixing erect penis to point to hypogastric area. However, the briefs uncomfortably separating the penis and the scrotum make them shake from side to side and make the penis fall toward groin.
Especially, this condition can more commonly occur in the areas with high ambient temperature, which is why ergonomically designed functional briefs for men are sought to comfortably separate and contain the penis and the scrotum and keep the testicles cool.